


There's A Snake In My Boot?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hiking, Lena is the best sister, Set before he dies, lex is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Lena go hiking, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader, Lena Luthor/Sibling!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	There's A Snake In My Boot?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You were in your bedroom in the hotel you and Lena were staying at, packing some little essentials that you needed for your hike at Redwood National Park that you both were going on in a bit “You ready?” Lena asked, poking her head into your room and her long hair in a high ponytail “Just about, Le” you said, zipping your bag up before going and tugging your shoes on, making sure they were tight before grabbing your bag “Ready” you said, smiling at her and following her out of the hotel and into her car.

After about thirty minutes, you guys were grabbing your stuff out of Lena’s car “Hey, Le?” You asked, letting her spray some sunscreen on you “Yeah, Y/N?” Lena asked, handing you the sunscreen so you could spray some on her “Thanks for not bailing” you said, spraying some sunscreen on her and watching as she frowned “Of course, I’m sorry for having to cancel so much” she apologized, looking at you as you slipped the sunscreen into her bag and pulling you into a quick hug once you were done “It’s okay… Lets get this show on the road, we have a whole day and a trail to get to” you said, giving her a smile and watching as she laughed, ruffling your hair a bit before the two of you started walking.

“Le! Look!” You said excitedly, pointing at a lizard you saw scaling the side of a tree “I see it, lets get a closer look” Lena said, walking with you a little off the trail to help get a closer look “It looks so cool!” You said, grinning as you watched it climb further up the tree “Lets see what more we can find, hm?” Lena suggested, smiling at you and draping an arm around your shoulders as she walked with you farther down the trail.

After a bit, the two of you found a small lake and were taking a small break, the two of you sipping from your water bottles “It’s weird seeing you without a phone in your hand” you teased, nudging her shoulder with your own and laughing when she did “I can go a few days without my phone, the question is whether everyone else can survive without me” she chuckled, putting her water bottle back in her bag and smiling at you “Ready to keep going?” She asked, standing up and helping you up with a laugh when you groaned “I guess” you chuckled, continuing on with her.

As the two of you were walking, something seemed to have separated you without either of you noticing since you were both busy looking at maps “Le?” You called when you saw she wasn’t behind you anymore, causing you to start to panic some “Lena!?” You shouted, looking around and checking your watch for the time “Only a few hours of daylight left” you muttered to yourself, not sure if you should stay put or leave and not feeling the snake that was wrapping itself around your leg until you felt it sink its teeth into your calf, causing you to cry out “Shit” you said when you saw the snake, taking some deep breaths as you did what you remembered to do when it came to snakes, grabbing it and tossing it away when it released its grip “Lena!” You cried, leaning against a tree that was beside you.

Lena looked up when she noticed something was off “Y/N?” She called, looking around for you and stopping where she was “Retrace my steps, they know to stay put” she said to herself, turning around and running back the way she came, freezing when she heard you cry out before crying her name “Y/N! I’m coming!” She called, running towards your voice and panicking when she saw you leaning against a tree and your leg bleeding “What happened?” She asked, helping you sit down before she dug in her bag for her first aid kit “A snake wrapped around my leg, it bit me… I don’t know what kind” you said, helping her by tugging your pant leg up some more to get it out of the way of the bite “This is going to sting” she said, pouring a bit of peroxide on it to clean it so she could look at it better and wincing when you let out a pained grown “Okay, it’s swelling, but I don’t think what bit you was poisonous” she said, looking at you and wrapping the wound “We need to get you back so we can get you examined though” she said, making sure the wrap was secure before helping you up when she packed everything away “Can you walk with my help?” She asked, wrapping one of your arms around her neck “I think so” you said, nodding some and starting to walk with her help.

After about an hour or so, Lena got you to the nurse station at the park, her having ended up having to carry you the last thirty minutes when you couldn’t move your leg anymore and the pain got too much, her waiting for them to examine you before she was allowed inside “It wasn’t poisonous, but their leg is not able to be used much due to the swelling, I’m prescribing them some medicine to help the pain and the swelling, they should be fine in a few weeks” the doctor said, handing Lena and bottle of meds and a slip in case you needed a refill before he let Lena go into the room you were in.

“Hey Le” you said softly, your voice groggy from the medication and from fighting the sleep that was trying to claim you “Hey, sweetheart” Lena said, sitting in the chair next to your cot and taking your hand “How are you feeling?” She asked, brushing some hair out of your face and looking at you “Exhausted… So, there was a snake in my boot?” You asked, watching her face go from confusion to laughter after she understood your question “In a way” she chuckled, smiling at you and squeezing your hand as you smiled at her “How long are you staying with me?” You asked, knowing you guys were heading home once you were released but you weren’t sure if she was staying home or not “I’m staying as long as you need me, I can work from home for a bit if I have to” she promised, kissing you forehead and smiling at you “Get some sleep” she said, watching as you nodded before you closed your eyes and drifted off.

A few days later, the two of you were back at yours and Lena’s apartment, you were laying on the couch with your feet in Lena’s lap as the two of you watched a movie, you looking over when Lena’s phone vibrated which she checked but then ignored “You know you can answer your phone, right? Could be a hot date” you teased, poking her stomach with your foot and watching her roll her eyes before she looked at you “Unless you think Lex is a hot date, I’m not answering” she said, laughing when she saw you make a face of disgust “That’s what I thought… Are you hungry?” She asked, carefully lifting your legs up so she wouldn’t jar your injury before she stood up and carefully set your feet down “Can we have pizza?” You asked, giving her puppy eyes “You and Kara with those eyes I swear” Lena said, huffing some as she grabbed her phone to order the pizza “Who do you think I learned it from!” You chuckled, watching as she rolled her eyes before heading into the kitchen, leaving you to smile and watch the movie as you thought of how great of a big sister you had.


End file.
